AtBoT III: The Death of Eternity
by brawlingwolf
Summary: After ending Hades, Pit realized that something, or someone, may be controlling his fate. Determined to cut his strings and protect his loved ones, he abruptly leaves Skyworld and recruits an unlikely ally to help him. But what will the family he left behind do when he completely vanishes? Lucit, Pit/Kuro brotherly love. Some minor Fates spoilers.
1. Chapter I: Ascension

My dearest Lucina,

I'm so sorry that you had to find our about my departure this way. I know it's horrible of me to just disappear without any explanation and leave you and our children behind. But I need you to understand that I'm doing this to keep you all safe. I don't know if I'm going to return to you. But if it means allowing you all a better future, I'd gladly give my life.

I won't ask for your forgiveness, but please understand this is something I'm better off doing alone. Just trust me, please. And pass my deepest apologies along to Kuro and Aegle. I love you all dearly with all my heart.

May we meet again in a better life.

-Pit

Lucina sat on her bed in her chamber, clutching the note in her hands as she looked over the words written on it once again, the parchment stained with her tears. About two weeks had passed since she woke to find Pit missing and the scrap of paper in his place, and she'd later discovered his laurel crown left behind in their infant son's bed.

It was just like him to choose those words to end his farewell message, the same words her mother had said as she faded away after slaying Grima. She let out a heavy sigh and looked down to the floor where her son was crawling around, cooing softly.

"Oh, Marth," she mumbled and picked him up to hold in her arms. "What could your father possibly be up to that he can't tell me? Or even your uncle?" She looked up at the sound of a knock at her door. "Come in." The door creaked open and a Centurion peeked his helmeted head in.

"Lady Lucina," he beckoned, "The guests are beginning to arrive and Commander Kuro wishes to see you before the ceremony." She took a deep breath and stood with Marth held tight in her arms, nodding.

"Very well, thank you." He dipped his head and departed, and she left a moment later and headed for a chamber further down the hall within the Skyworld temple. Centurions flitted about, putting last-minute touches on making the temple corridors look nice. It was difficult for her to watch. This was not a celebration, and yet some chose to treat it like one. She shook her head and knocked on the door of her destination.

"That you, Lucina?" she heard Kuro say from inside.

"Yes," she replied. "You wished to see me?" He opened the door and gestured for her to come inside, and she complied. He let out a slow breath as he shut the door again and she placed Marth on the floor, where he crawled over and looked up at his uncle curiously.

"What am I even doing?" the commander breathed, brushing his bangs back absentmindedly. His red eyes were dark with grief and irritation. "It's not like Pit is dead. Why do I have to do this? Why do we have to make such a big deal about it?"

"I know you're not happy about it," she agreed. "I'm not either. But… You know what the Fates have said. Skyworld needs a leader, someone with the power to defend it." Her voice was flat, and Kuro rubbed his eyes.

"He'll be back," he said glumly. "I believe he'll come back once he's done with whatever it is he's up to."

"I hope so," Lucina nodded and approached him. "But… His note. He seemed rather certain that… that he wouldn't…" She cupped her hand over her nose and mouth and looked down as her voice caught in her throat. Kuro shook his head vigorously and grasped her shoulders, startling her as she looked up at his intense, burning gaze.

"Don't say that," he said firmly. "Pit has survived the most ridiculous odds even with things actively trying to kill him. He's been stabbed, beaten, shot, burned, even eaten, and he's lived to tell about it. So whatever it is he's doing now, I believe he'll come through like he always does." A demand for attention from Marth prompted Kuro to look down, and he smiled slightly as he hoisted his nephew up and held him close to his chest. "Right, Marth? Your father will be back someday. Hopefully sooner than later." Marth cooed gently and snuggled up against his uncle's chest. Lucina smiled softly, though her eyes betrayed her grief.

Both she and Kuro looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. Kuro sighed and shook his head, holding Marth a bit tighter before Lucina took him. Marth protested slightly, but behaved well enough.

"Commander Kuro, Lady Levica says that the Fates will arrive momentarily," a Centurion reported from the other side of the door.

"Fine," Kuro grumbled. "I'll be there in a moment." Once again, he turned to Lucina, and she adjusted her son to one arm to rest her free hand against the black-haired god's shoulder.

"It's… just a precaution," she said, trying to reassure both him and herself. He nodded and placed his hand over hers, gently pulling it away.

"I know," he mumbled. "I just wish it wasn't necessary at all." She shut her eyes for a moment and dipped her head slowly.

"I'll see you soon, Kuro. Good luck." He nodded to her, and she turned for the door.

"Thank you, Lucina. Thanks for being so understanding and brave about all of this." She looked up and turned around to him, surprised. He smirked at her. "Yeah, I know, that's not like me at all. But…" His expression softened. "I mean it. I trust him when he says he has good reasons for it, but he did just up and leave. The fact that you can still have this kind of faith in him and not just hate him for it, that says a lot about you." He paused and sighed. "I know you've been through hell and back fighting Grima and Hades." To her confusion, he snorted and a helpless smile formed on his face. "You're just like Pit in that way. You've both been through so much that would break anyone else beyond repair, but you just keep taking it and facing the future with hope and a burning desire to bring light to the world. No wonder you fit together so well." She smiled softly and looked down at the bracelet Pit had given her as a sign of his vows to her.

"He won't stop fighting until there's nothing threatening the peace he's given so much for. And…" She looked up through the skylight above. "I have faith in him. He'll come back to us." She returned her gaze to him. "It just took a bit of prodding for me to realize that. Thank you, Kuro." He shrugged.

"I'm just telling you what I think," he replied. "Like I usually do."

"And I appreciate that you do," she said. "Your blunt honesty is a breath of fresh air, Kuro. I know I can trust you to see the truth of things." He snorted, earning a stare from his nephew.

"Yeah…" he leaned his head back. "I guess it's just a part of who I am." Another more urgent knock on the door caused him to groan and clench his fists for a moment. "Yes, I'm coming!" he nearly snapped. He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. "All right, I'd better go. I'll see you soon." With that, he left the room, muttering to himself as he went. She held her son a bit tighter, then headed out after him.

"Mother," a voice beckoned, and she turned around to find Aegle approaching her. Her daughter's expression mirrored Kuro's- grievous and a bit angry, but civil. Lucina reached her free hand out and Aegle took it. "Are you well?" she asked.

"Well enough," she replied. "Aegle… I'm sorry you've had to deal with all of this. But we have to believe that your father-"

"I know." Aegle gave her a weak smile. "I trust Father. Whatever he's doing, he's doing it for us." Lucina blinked back a new wave of tears and nodded.

"Thank you for being so strong," she said as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "You take after Pit that way." Aegle nodded and looked out toward the temple entrance.

"Shall we? It's a big day for Uncle Kuro." Lucina nodded and adjusted Marth on her hip, and Aegle gave her little brother a smile and tickled his cheek for a quick moment. Marth smiled as well but didn't laugh like he usually did when she did this, perhaps picking up on the bleak mood surrounding Skyworld. Lucina walked with her children down the emptying hall and into the bright sunlight over their home, and they made their way to the central plaza where the Centurions often gathered as necessary.

Today, there were many others waiting there, visiting gods and spirits including the Oracles, Viridi and her commanders, and Remiel and his brother Henry. Silence fell over the guests as Lucina and Aegle came to the plaza, and several of them dipped their heads in respect. Remiel approached them, his pendant glinting in the sunlight.

"Lady Lucina, Aegle…" he greeted. "How are you? I apologize I haven't contacted you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Lucina told him. "Thank you for coming, Remiel. I imagine this must be hard for you too." He shook his head.

"Lord Pit was like a second father to me," he said with a shrug. "But that doesn't remotely compare to a partner and father vanishing. But…" He took a breath. "I trust Lord Pit. I don't know what he's doing, but I'm sure he has good reasons." Lucina nodded.

"Sometimes we do the wrong things for the right reasons," Henry said as he joined them. Even he had a hard time keeping his jovial, if not scary, attitude. "But he knows what's best." He forced a smile as he looked at the infant among them, and he waved. "Hiya, Marthy! Are you excited for your uncle?" Marth burbled a bit, and Lucina held him a bit tighter. She looked around and caught Viridi glaring at her, and she pursed her lips and shifted slightly.

"Aegle," she beckoned, and her daughter turned to her. "Could you take your brother for a moment?"

"Sure," she nodded and took Marth from their mother. "I'm always happy to look after my little brother. Right, Marth?" Marth again cooed softly. Lucina squared herself, then made her way over to the goddess of nature.

"Thank you for coming, Mistress Viridi," she greeted in as friendly a tone as she could muster. Viridi scowled at her.

"Didn't have much of a choice," she scoffed. "I just want to make sure the borders are secure. I want to know what Pit is up to and Kuro had better not try anything funny." She shook her head. "Why are you still here? Pit's gone. There's nothing for you." Lucina stiffened and resisted clenching her hands.

"My children are here," she said through a stiff jaw. "My purpose is here. I'm a fighter and I will defend those who can't defend themselves. If the humans need help, I'll be there. And in the meantime, I'll help Kuro here until Pit returns, and I'll raise and teach Aegle and Marth to be as kind, compassionate, and protective as their father." Her tone sharpened. "I'm not just here because of my love for Pit. I will always watch over my people."

"Your 'people' who set the sea on fire? Your 'people' who chop down forests to make room for themselves? Your 'people' who won't stop fighting with each other?!" Viridi snapped. "You humans aren't worth protecting. No matter what we do, you're as destructive as ever."

"We take care of the land!" Lucina argued. "We tend toward conflict, I'll admit that. But we put an end to it. We value the earth and the resources it gives us. Humans are capable of peace. I know it and Pit knows it."

"And you've had thousands of years to prove it, but you haven't!" Viridi scowled. She started to say something else, but a loud sound of a throat clearing interrupted her. They both turned to find Remiel approaching them, his arms crossed.

"Forgive my interruption, but I hardly think this is the time and place for such a conversation," he said. "Lady Lucina, Mistress Viridi. Remember, you represent your respective realms today, just as I do. There are quite a few people here who don't usually interact with us, simply because this is an unprecedented occasion. I suggest you keep that in mind." Lucina said nothing else, stunned into silence, and Viridi grumbled something before walking off. Once she had gone, Remiel softened and shook his head. "My apologies. I didn't mean for that to be so harsh, but I didn't know any other way to shut her down."

"No, you're right," Lucina replied. "This isn't the time or place for us to argue." She sighed. "I know she doesn't like humans, but... why does she have it out for me so personally? What have I done to her?"

"I remember my father mentioning once that he was fairly certain Viridi had certain... feelings for Lord Pit," Remiel said in a soft voice. "So it's probably a lot of jealousy. Plus she obviously doesn't like humans... So the fact that Lord Pit chose you as his partner probably really got to her. I know it's hard not to, but try not to take it too personally." She nodded.

"I see... thank you, Remiel."

"My pleasure, milady." They looked up as a hush fell over the gathered patrons, and Lucina hurried back to her children as she found Ephraim joining them. The angel gave her a respectful bow and squared himself.

"The Oracles say the Fates will be here momentarily," he reported. "Commander Kuro will join us once they arrive. I'm sure he would appreciate having his family up there to support him."

"I suppose so," Lucina nodded. "Aegle, will you take Marth with you?"

"You're his family too, Lady Lucina," Ephraim said before Aegle could answer. "You're basically his sister-in-law and I know he'll rely on your support." Lucina bit her lip slightly, but nodded again. She took Marth from Aegle and the four of them made their way to a raised stone platform in the middle of the plaza where Pit would address the Centurions. It was strange standing there without him. As they took their places, Lucina held her head high and avoided the curious, if not accusatory, stares at her.

"The Fates have brought me here..." she said inaudibly. "Skyworld is my home."

Nothing signaled the Fates' impending arrival. They simply appeared from nowhere and floated above the gathered visitors. Their stunning faces were as unreadable as always.

"Welcome," they said in unison. "The departure of Pit, the god of light, is an event that has not occurred in this time. We have no doubt that he has his reasons for vanishing, but precautions must be taken." They lifted their gazes. "Being known as Kuro... Come."

The crowd turned and parted as Kuro joined them, and he proudly walked down the aisle they created and stepped onto the platform. His pain at his brother's disappearance lit determined fire in his eyes as he looked up at the Fates.

"I'm ready," he said simply. "Until Pit returns, I will lead Skyworld in his place. I will protect my Realm and uphold the Celestial Balance." The Fates each nodded, and the one dressed in red lifted her arms.

"If you would, kneel," she directed, and he did as he was told. From her hands spilled a light like a waterfall, washing over him as he closed his eyes. He tensed slightly, but Lucina doubted anyone else noticed.

Once the transfer of power had been completed, Kuro got to his feet without being prompted and looked up at the Fates again. Lucina wasn't sure if it was just his general aggravation on his face or if he was actually mad at them, though she had no idea why he would be. They made no gesture to show they noticed his glare, and he turned around to scan over the visitors.

"I will do everything I can to uphold everything my brother has worked for. I am Kuro, god of calamity, steward of Skyworld, and commander of the realm's army. I won't tolerate any attempts at disturbing the peace we've worked so hard for. And if there's something you needed to come to Pit for, I welcome you to come to me for now. I'll do everything in my power to make things right." He turned back to the Fates. "This is only temporary. I know he'll be back soon. But in the meantime..." his tone sharpened slightly. "Thank you for your aid."

"Luck be with you, Lord Kuro," they replied, and he shook his head.

"Commander," he corrected. "Commander Kuro. I won't take that title. It belongs to Pit." They didn't respond, and simply faded from view. Kuro let out a slow breath, then turned to the visitors. Ephraim came to his side and tilted his head, and the Commander gave him a nod. The Captain lifted his head and raised his voice.

"Thank you, everyone! We will be holding a banquet in the temple. We would be honored if you would join us!" With that, the small crowd began to head for the temple.

"Do me a favor and help direct them there," Kuro said, and Ephraim nodded and took to the skies. The Commander sighed and turned to Lucina. "Thank you for standing with me. I'm not sure I could have kept my temper without you."

"I'm glad to be of help," she replied. "Kuro... I don't know how much I can do in this situation, but please know you can rely on me for anything." He placed his hand on her shoulder, then offered her his arm. Her brow rose, surprised.

"Would you allow me to escort my brother's partner in his absence?" he asked.

"I'll take Marth," Aegle volunteered, and Lucina nodded and gently gave her son to her daughter. She turned back to Kuro and wrapped her arms around his, and Aegle and Marth followed them to the temple.

"Hm..." Lucina murmured as they went on their way.

"What?" Kuro wondered. Her face flushed a bit.

"Just... I know you're Pit's twin brother, but... You're still a little different." She snorted slightly. "You're more muscular than him." Kuro smirked.

"When we were young, I tended toward melee combat while he preferred to keep his opponents at a range. It just sort of stuck. He keeps a distance, I get up close and personal. That made me have to train my muscles even more than him. Though, as I'm sure you're aware, he's strong enough as it is."

"Mm." She nodded.

"I don't think our bodies would let us get all that bulky," Kuro went on, more thinking out loud now. "Too much muscle and mass would interfere with our flight."

"I look forward to flying by myself," Lucina said, and Kuro nodded.

"Not too much longer, I would think. Pit's wings took... around thirty years to mature, if I recall correctly. And you've been here... Eighteen? Twenty?"

"Something like that," she agreed. "I hope he comes back for that..." She shook her head. "I suppose we should put on smiles for our guests."

"Hmph," he huffed. "For Skyworld's sake."

The four of them arrived at the temple and met Ephraim at entrance of the dining hall, and he dipped his head to them before entering ahead of them.

"Announcing: Commander Kuro, Lady Lucina, Lady Aegle, and Master Marth!" he said in a firm voice, and several visitors stood from their seats while others turned their gazes to the Commander and his family. They took their seats with Kuro at the head of the table. He hesitated as he sat down, but did his best not to let it show.

"Everyone," he said, "Thank you for being here. I know Pit would be glad for the support you've shown us. I can't hope to replace him- he may be my brother, but we can be worlds apart." Lucina glanced over curiously as Viridi snorted, and when she turned her gaze to Kuro again, she saw burning anger flicker in his eyes. She was impressed when he kept his tone even. "I may be the god of calamity, but I will protect the peace my brother has fought for, just as I always have. Now, please, enjoy yourselves this evening." With that, several servant Centurions came out to place prepared dishes on the table, and they began serving their guests. Lucina gratefully accepted her plate, but she found she didn't have much of an appetite, and from the look of it, neither did Kuro or Aegle.

The Skyworld family played their parts as well as they could, but Pit's absence became harder and harder to bear as the evening went on. Kuro had spent most of his time meeting divine beings he hadn't come across in his many, many years of being alive. Some of them knew Pit, like Poseidon and Mneme, while others had stayed far away from their conflicts. One elderly man, however, caught his attention. He was the only one that Kuro had noticed who hadn't tried to speak with him, instead keeping his distance and scanning over the crowd. Kuro made his way through the guests and when the man spotted him, he ducked his head down.

"Hello," Kuro greeted a bit loudly, and the man looked back up at him. "Forgive me, I haven't had a chance to speak with you yet."

"That's quite all right," the man replied in a raspy voice. "I know you have a lot on your shoulders, Commander Kuro. I was curious about the situation here and couldn't help but visit."

"I see," Kuro nodded. "If I may ask, who are you? Where do you come from?"

"I'm just an old creature looking after the new generation," the man said. Kuro resisted a frown. Somehow, he knew this man was lying.

"Who are you really?" His voice sharpened, and the man withdrew slightly. Kuro's eyes narrowed as something in him told him that...

"...Pit?" he said in a barely audible voice. The man's breath faltered briefly, though he recovered quickly.

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is," he said. Kuro's brow furrowed and he glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. He leaned in and kept his voice low.

"What in hell are you doing?" he hissed. "Why are you here like this?"

"I'm sorry, Commander. I don't know what you're talking about." The man shook his head. "If my presence is making you stressed, then I can leave."

"What? No!" Kuro stepped toward him. "Stop lying to me! You know I can tell. What are you doing?!" Now, he was starting to turn curious heads. The man noticed as well.

"Excuse me, Commander. I don't want to cause any more trouble, so I think I will take my leave." He made his way out into the hall, and after a moment of confused hesitation, Kuro followed.

The man moved with surprising speed, and Kuro grit his teeth as he hurried to catch up.

"Pit!" He called, and he reached out and grabbed the man's arm. "Just tell me what's happening! Why are you hiding? Why did you disappear? WHAT are you doing?!"

"Commander, please!" The man panted a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure you're upset about your brother vanishing. But I can't help you." He freed his arm from Kuro's grip and started off again. His pace and movement certainly didn't suggest an elderly being. Kuro felt his anger boiling and threatening to erupt. With every step the man made, the fire in his body burned hotter, and he clenched his fists as he hurried after him. He was shaking and felt like he was about to explode.

"Pit, wait! STOP!" He lashed his hand out and, before he realized it, dark red and black flames burned to life and burst forth from his reach. They whipped forth and the man turned toward him just in time for the flames to strike him around his left eye.

Kuro, stopped short and stared, horrified, as the man stifled a scream of pain, and he clutched the injured side of his face. And his disguise broke for a brief moment, revealing his true identity.

"P-Pit..." Kuro choked as guilt consumed him. "I... I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry..." Pit shook his head as his disguise reformed.

"I... just need you to trust me," he replied through grit teeth. "Let me go, Kuro. Please." Kuro blinked back tears and took a deep breath, and he nodded.

"I trust you," he managed to say. With that, Pit turned and hurried down the corridor and out of Kuro's sight. Kuro stood there for some time, staring at nothing, his heart breaking as his guilt strangled him.

"Kuro?" Lucina's voice roused him, and he turned toward her as she approached him. "Kuro, what's wrong?" The alarm on her face made him realize that tears were dripping down his face, and he quickly wiped them away.

"Nothing," he managed to say. "I just... It's hard to bear. I wish Pit were here." She touched his arm with empathy in her eyes.

"I know," she nodded. "But we have to put our best face forward. Just remember, I'm here for you." He forced a smile and swallowed his grief.

"I know, thank you. Let's get back to our guests." She nodded as well, and they headed back to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter II: Set in Motion

Night had fallen on the Overworld by the time Pit landed at a secluded pond deep in the woods and changed his appearance to hide his wings and garb himself in plain clothes and a cloak. He panted a bit and carefully, slowly, drew his hand away from his injured eye, though it involuntarily remained squinted in pain. The burn was bad, but he guessed it could have been worse. Kuro'a fire may have struck him on accident, but it had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. But even if it was brief, it was powerful, and Pit hadn't been prepared to defend himself. He didn't blame his brother, nor was he angry about it. If anything, he grieved over the pain he was causing his family.

He had wanted to check in with Kuro and Lucina, and he figured the ceremony was the perfect opportunity to slip in, using his ability to disguise himself. Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten that not only could Kuro sense his presence thanks to the connection they shared, he also could not lie to his brother to save his soul. Kuro always knew when he wasn't telling the truth. So now, he couldn't help but blame himself for causing Kuro the pain that led to him lashing out- he hadn't meant to. Pit knew that.

However, that didn't change the predicament he was in now. He looked down at his reflection in the water and flinched as he looked over the burn around his eye. He was fairly certain it would leave yet another scar, though this one would definitely be more difficult to hide than the ones on his back. He scooped water into his hands and carefully poured it onto the burn, gritting his teeth as it first stung, then brought him a bit of relief. His hands cool from the water, he pressed them against his face for a moment and sighed.

He decided it wouldn't do him any good to delay the inevitable, and he had to confirm his fears. Wincing, he slowly forced his injured eye open, and sure enough, all he could see through it was a weird, barely visible blur. He sighed as he laid back on the grass at the pond's edge, and he looked up at the stars through his good eye. He wondered if Kuro had told Lucina about their encounter and how his brother was handling his new position. Kuro had made his point clear that he was sure this would only be a temporary change, but Pit wasn't so sure. After all, his plan wasn't going to be easy to accomplish, if possible at all, and even if he did, he wasn't expecting to survive the ordeal. But if it meant keeping his family safe, he would gladly give everything. Besides, Kuro had grown strong in the hundreds of years he had been alive. Pit was fairly certain that his brother would be able to live on even if he died. At least, that's what he hoped for.

He let out a breath and sat up slowly. With everyone up in Skyworld, he might not have a more perfect opportunity to take his next step. He got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs down to partially mask his injured eye, and he focused his power. A pace away from him, a path illuminated, and his heart faltered slightly as he stepped through it, immersing himself in darkness.

Despite everything, he had never been down here before. These caverns deep in the Underworld were rarely visited, and no light penetrated the shadows around him. He let a soft glow appear in his hand, just enough to illuminate the immediate area around him. His footsteps echoed through the many winding paths, many of which led to dead ends. He recalled Nemo once giving him directions to his current destination so he would know just in case something happened. He doubted this is what his fallen friend had in mind.

After quite a while of wandering, he finally sensed another presence in the darkness, and he stopped in front of the only occupied cell in this place. He heard a hoarse chuckle and saw a smirk form on the occupant's face, hidden slightly by matted hair that dripped into nothingness. The prisoner sat against the stone wall opposite the bars of the cell, his wrists chained above him.

"Well, this is a surprise," he rasped as he looked up, his red and amber gaze falling on his visitor. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Gloating? Torture? Finally finishing me off?" Pit's expression remained stoic, and he passed through the bars to enter the cell.

"I have a proposition for you, Mastema," he said, and Mastema chortled a bit as his voice started to recover some of its former strength and quite a bit of the sickly sweetness that made Pit's skin crawl.

"Is that so?" He asked. "What could you possibly need from me?"

"A path," Pit replied simply. Mastema shook his head and adjusted himself against the stone.

"Heh... after everything, you come to me for help. So, tell me..." He peeked up through his bangs, and despite clearly having the advantage, Pit felt like he was the cornered one. He didn't let it show on his face, remaining as firm as he could muster. "What exactly are you planning, _Lord_ Pit?" Pit's reply was simple and flat.

"I want to kill the Fates."

Mastema stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing, and it went on for a while as Pit stood there, emotionless.

"Wow, you're serious," he said as he caught his breath. "You've certainly caught my attention. So why come to me? What's your proposition?"

"I'll free you from this." Pit gestured to his shackles. "And when I do end them, you get to take over alongside Aeon. You'll be back in power. All I ask is that you help me get to Aeon's sanctum." Mastema grinned.

"So I'll be part of the whole checks and balances system again. I get to oversee things along with Aeon, and do what I want to an extent as long as I don't make you mad?"

"You won't answer to me," Pit replied. "No one outside Skyworld should. That's the problem." Mastema snorted.

"You're so boring. But this? Not so much. I don't like you, Pit. I think you gathered that from my trying to kill you. But I hate the Fates more for stacking the deck against me, and I respect how insane your plan is. And it takes guts to make a deal with me after our last meeting." He shifted again to meet Pit's gaze. "So, my 'friend,' we have a deal." Pit nodded and approached his uncanny ally, and he reached his hand toward one of Mastema's. Mastema reached for him as well as he could, and the two grasped hands as a spark of light appeared from the grip. Pit conjured a crescent of light that cut through Mastema's chains, and the god of chaos jumped to his feet and stretched.

"Ah, FINALLY." He grinned. "Thank you, Pit. I look forward to working with you. Though I'm sure you know that it'll take time for me to recover enough of my power to take you to Aeon's place." Pit nodded. "And I imagine your friends won't be too happy about my leaving this forsaken place behind, so I hope you'll watch my back."

"Of course," Pit agreed. "Let's get out of here." He summoned a path. "And Mastema... no funny business, you understand me?"

"Whatever you say." Mastema bowed dramatically to him. "I am yours to command. Oh, and I hope you'll catch me up on everything that's happened since you put me back down here. How is everyone?"

"Pandora is gone," Pit replied flatly, and Mastema's brow rose as he followed his new companion through the path that took them to a small tree grove somewhere in the Overworld.

"Let me guess... your little demon reflection?" Pit's scowl at him was enough to cause him to back up a pace. "Okay, okay. Your brother. He finally did her in?"

"Yes." Pit nodded.

"And what about Nemo? What does he think of your little plan?" Pit's gaze darkened, and he trudged over to sit against one of the trees.

"Nemo is dead too."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Skyworld, Kuro had thankfully passed the task of chatting with the visitors to Lucina, Aegle, and Ephraim, and instead he chose to observe. He still felt the heat of the flames that had escaped his hand, and he felt sick with guilt.

He looked up at the sound of somewhat urgent footsteps to find Remiel approaching him with a concerned, and perhaps bewildered, look in his eyes. He did his best to look nonchalant about it, but it worried Kuro. He stopped a bit closer to the black-haired god than usual.

"Commander, could I speak with you in private for a moment?" He asked, and Kuro nodded.

"Of course. Follow me." He slipped around the guests and headed into the halls of the temple, and Remiel kept a close pace with him as he made his way to the lower levels, stopping in the chamber that secretly held the Winged Bow and the Orichalcum Armor, two of the Three Sacred Treasures completed by the Energy Shield in Ephraim's possession. Kuro turned around and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked as Remiel fidgeted.

"I don't know how, but... Mastema has escaped." Kuro's eyes widened and he gripped his arms.

"What?! What do you mean? What happened?!"

"I don't know," Remiel replied. "It should be impossible. But I could sense that he'd broken out of his cell just now. But he couldn't... not without help. My father and Dyntos made sure of that, and maintenance was in his- now mine- and Lord Pit's hands." Kuro's mind blanked for a moment and his eyes lost focus.

"No... He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

"Commander?" Remiel beckoned. "What is it?" Kuro frowned, but decided he could trust the new lord of the Underworld with this conversation without it immediately going wrong.

"I... I think Pit might have something to do with it. I think I might know why he disappeared, and while I can't tell you exactly why, I can say it's drastic. I know he has everyone's best interests at heart, but..." he lowered his head. "Would he really go to Mastema? Why?"

"Commander, what do you think we should do?" Remiel asked. "This... this is problematic. Setting him free? Lord Pit knows how dangerous he is. What is he doing?"

"I wish I knew," Kuro sighed. "I want to trust my brother, but... this is strange even for him." He shook his head. Even thinking these thoughts hurt him, but he had more than just Pit to think about. "We need to find them and figure out what they're doing. Tomorrow, once this stupid party dies down." Sympathy filled Remiel's eyes, and he nodded.

"Very well. Tomorrow."


End file.
